Harriet Perlyn
"I'm just trying to make sure no one else dies!" "If you knew the real me, you'd leave too." 'Overview' 'Appearance' Harriet is a young female standing 5'6 ft in height, she's 120 lbs. Her skin is a porcelain color. Her brown, blonde ombre hair is long and wavy, usually down. But sometimes her hair is in a messy ponytail. Her dark brown eyes are wide and doe-like. She wears a white muscle shirt underneath a beige off-shoulder long sleeve crop top, along with brown ripped jeans and beige combat boots. She has a gun holster which always carries her Browning Hi-Power, she has a black backpack which carries supplies like food, water, rope, duct tape, a flashlight, and what little medical supplies she could find. 'Personality and Short Bio.' She is very emotional and doesn't trust easily due to her past, it takes little to make her lash out, and it takes a lot to make her even consider trusting someone. Due to her upbringing, she feels alone. She feels like no one would ever care for her, that she's unloveable. Harriet is a liar, she always felt that the truth made her look pathetic or weak. She's scared that people would leave her if they knew the real her, the emotional, soft-hearted her. She's quite controlling, everything needs to be planned out and perfect or she thinks something could go desperately wrong. So she's tough, and mean to people, but she doesn't mean to. Harriet is paranoid, she needs to double and triple check literally everything before she calms down. 'Backstory' Harriet was born to Pepper and James Perlyn on November 15th, 2000. She lived with her parents in a small apartment, they had little money and could hardly provide for their daughter. At age four, Pepper and James thought it would be best if they gave her up for adoption. It was the only way she could have a good life. Harriet was in and out of homes. Couples would adopt her, then send her back due to her behavior, which was nothing bad. She just couldn't be the happy, sunshine and rainbows daughter that they all wanted. At the age of thirteen, she was finally adopted into her forever family. Octavia and Finn Johnson. They respected that she couldn't just heal from the abandonment and pain she went through so early in her life. And they waited for her, they let her open up at her own pace. Which she soon did, beginning to feel comfortable with her new parents. But she could never get rid of the feeling that she wasn't good enough, that her parents didn't truly care for her at all. She always wondered why her real parents abandoned her, and if she'd ever see them again. Did they hate her? Why would they get rid of their only child? Until age eighteen she was rather happy with her new family, it was her graduation day. Then someone started screaming, everyone started screaming and running everywhere. Harriet ran as well out of confusion and fear, only to realize the reason everyone was running and screaming later on. Corpses came back to 'life' and started eating the living. Harriet ran into the crowd, looking for her parents. Only to find a corpse eating her father, Finn. She bursts into tears and started kicking the corpse, only to be pulled back by her mother, Octavia. They both ran out of the school and made their way to their house. Harriet packed as many things as she could into her black backpack, while her mother did the same. (THE BACKSTORY IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.) 'Killed Victims' *Many walkers. *Her mother. 'Trivia' * * *